Deadly red spider/Strategies
Free-to-play Melee training For higher levels (80+ Attack, Strength, and Defence recommended), deadly red spiders provide the best melee experience for free players, up to ,000 or exp/hour (assumes 300 kills/hour), when killing them in the Varrock Sewers or Karamja Dungeon. Use of the Revolution combat mode is strongly recommended. Below is a guide for training melee at the deadly red spiders: Equipment Inventory *2 Attack potions, 2 Strength potions, 2 Defence potions (optional) *Expensive spices (optional) *Anchovy pizza > Swordfish > Lobsters for rest of inventory Action bar *Set your quick prayers ( ) to Incredible Reflexes ( ) and Ultimate Strength ( ). Activate your quick prayers immediately prior to using Slaughter or Overpower and deactivate them as soon as the attack has been completed. *Food: Anchovy pizza > Swordfish > Lobster Method Starting from Varrock East Bank, walk north, climb down the manhole to enter the Varrock Sewers, and run all the way to the end until you see the deadly red spiders, one-hitting the lower-levelled monsters along the way. Once you arrive, hop worlds if there are two or more players already there. Before you start attacking, take a sip of your attack, strength, and defence potions. Drink your potions again each time the boosted levels have dropped by 5 levels. (For example, if you have 99 strength and the strength potion boosts you to 107, drink the potion again after it decreases to 102.) Be sure to constantly monitor your boosted levels to'' immediately drink the potion after the boosted level has dropped'' by 5 levels. This will maximise the time of the maximum boosted level. (For instance, this could mean having 20 seconds of 107 strength versus 20 seconds of 102 strength for each sip.) Attack the deadly red spiders with Revolution but also manually activating your abilities as follows: *Sacrifice if you have it unlocked. Sacrifice: Deal 100% damage to your opponent, ignoring protection prayers. Heal 25% of the damage you deal, or 100% if your target dies. Use this ability to kill the spiders, and you will heal the same amount as you killed it with. This ability synergizes with world event 2 armour as the effect of this armour has a chance of shorting the cooldown of this ability. *Slaughter when the deadly red spider has high health. Make sure you walk onto the square of the deadly red spider as you are using the ability. This forces the spider to move, so it takes 3x damage for 4 of the 5 hits. This means the total damage will be 13x the original hit, so if you initially hit at least 3400 / 13 = 262, you should move on to the next spider, as the damage-over-time will kill the first spider. This ability synergizes with warpriest armour obtained from the second world event (Armadyl/Bandos variants) as said armour's special effect a chance of shorting the cooldown of certain abilities, including this one. *Overpower when the deadly red spider has full health. Wait for a new kill if necessary *Use Rejuvenate when it is ready (switch to your Rune warhammer and Rune kiteshield and attack the deadly red spiders until Rejuvenate fully completes, then immediately switch back to your Gravite/Rune 2h sword). This ability synergizes especially with world event 2 armour as the effect of this armour has a chance of shorting the cooldown of this ability. *Eat food when you have low health. As you eat food and free up inventory space, you can pick up the red spiders' eggs for decent money. When you have consumed all of your food, return to the bank and repeat. Note: An alternative location would be in the Karamja Volcano Dungeon where there is a fishing spot nearby outside the dungeon. This enables you to fish and cook your lobsters/swordfish without having to spend money to buy food. Free-to-play Magic training For very high levels (recommended 90+ magic and 70+ defence), deadly red spiders provide an alternate source of magic experience giving about 100k-105k xp/hr at level 99 magic, which is slightly better than training at lesser demons; however, deadly red spiders do not drop as much money as lesser demons, giving only 15k/hr compared to lesser demons which give 50k+/hr. If one wants experience more than money, deadly red spiders are an excellent choice for high level magic users. Use of the Revolution combat mode is strongly recommended. Below is a guide for training magic at the deadly red spiders: Equipment Inventory *Bat wand and Batwing shield *Air runes and fire runes for Fire Blast (if you are using nature staff you should be using earth blast instead) *1 Magic potion (optional) *2 Defence potions (optional) *Expensive spices (optional) *Lobsters/Swordfish/Anchovy Pizza for rest of inventory Action bar *Set your quick prayers ( to Mystic Might ( ) and Overcharge ( ). Activate your quick prayers immediately prior to using Asphyxiate or Omnipower and deactivate them as soon as the attack has been completed. *Food: Anchovy pizza > Swordfish > Lobster Method Teleport to Varrock and go to Varrock East Bank to collect the above supplies. Equip your batwing shield before you leave the bank (so you will start out with more life points). Walk north to the church to recharge your prayer points at the altar. Walk southwest, climb down the manhole to enter the Varrock Sewers, and run all the way to the end until you see the deadly red spiders. Once you arrive, switch to your primary weapon. Hop worlds if there are three or more players already there. Before you start attacking, take a sip of your magic and defence potions. Drink each type of potion again when the boosted defence levels have dropped by 3-4 levels and the boosted magic levels have dropped by 6-7 levels. Be sure to immediately drink the potion after the boosted level has dropped ''in order to maximise the time of the maximum boosted level. With 20 swordfish and casting rejuvenate 4-5 times, your trip will last approximately 25 minutes, while each boosted level lasts 1 minute. Attack the deadly red spiders with Revolution but also manually activating your abilities as follows (be prepared to miss and do no damage very often): *Chain when there are no other deadly red spiders around - be careful to not attract too many deadly red spiders at once - if you are being attacked by more than one, turn on protect from missiles *Asphyxiate when the deadly red spider has medium-high health *Omnipower when the deadly red spider has full health *Activate your quick prayers immediately prior to using Asphyxiate or Omnipower and deactivate them as soon as the attack has been completed. - this increases the accuracy and power of your two most powerful attacks *Activate Rejuvenate as soon as it is ready (switch to your Bat wand and Batwing shield and attack the deadly red spiders until Rejuvenate fully completes, then immediately switch back to your Gravite staff or other primary weapon) *Eat Anchovy pizza/Swordfish when you have low health Due to the fact that you have a range of 8 tiles and deadly red spiders only have a range of 7 tiles, it is possible to attack the deadly red spiders from a temporary "safespot." Whenever you are attacking a deadly red spider from the other side of the water, run backwards ''in between attacks so the deadly red spider is stuck behind the water and can no longer attack you, while you are still attacking it. As you eat food and free up inventory space, you can pick up the red spiders' eggs for decent money. After you have consumed all of your food and used Rejuvenate one last time, you should use all of your remaining prayer points on Protect from Missiles to try to stay as long as possible. Then, once you are under 700 life points, cast Varrock Teleport to return to the bank and go for another trip. Category:Strategies